


Clandestine Meetings

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Commander Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Commander now and Tony's off being Resilient in Seattle. The two meet in a hotel room in the middle of a storm, unsure of what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be unrepentant porn. Key word: supposed.

There's a knock on the door. Then, a second knock.

"Coming!" Steve screams it from the bathroom as he wraps a towel around himself, still dripping wet, and starts making his way to the door.

He's not a fan of hotels but this place is nicer than most. He reckons he’s only here for a few days. The bed, expertly made by the attendant earlier that morning, is untouched. His bag and the clothes he had been wearing rest on the armchair. The only light in the room coming from the lamp on the bedside table.

Night has engulfed the city and the spattering of the rain, which is falling faster than it had been before, on the balcony, visible through the parted curtains, is the only sound in the room. He catches a glimpse of the storm as he walks to the door. He hesitates, briefly, before turning the knob. Somehow, he manages to hide his surprise. He keeps his voice even, steady. "It's you. Come in," he says, not bothering to look him in the eye, but feeling his gaze glaze over him.

He doesn’t linger knowing he’s being observed even if indirectly.

Steve sits on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, and looks up at him, meeting his blue eyes. Tony's standing before him, his hands at his side. He's dressed casually. Steve's not used to it, but it doesn't surprise him anymore, not as it had the first time, but this isn’t the first time. He's soaking wet, having been caught in the worst of the storm.  _He looks good, better than he had the last time. Perhaps, moving here was for the best,_ thinks Steve, solemnly.

"You called me. Or rather, you left me a very particular message. I came as soon as I could. I seemed to have gotten here just in the nick of time, judging by the looks of it." His eyes are soft but his expression, guarded. Steve can read between the lines, always has, even if sometimes, he forgets it himself.

Tony's rambling. It's a defensive mechanism. One he uses often and quite well. There's no armor behind which to hide. He's out of his element. Tony doesn't do so well when he's not in control. Steve can't help but smile. He's entirely at his whim and this excites him. "I did. Shower now or later?"

Tony swallows and takes a deep, steadying breath. For a split second, Steve wonders,  _why is he nervous? He’s not a novice._  "Later. What would you like of me," he asks in a low voice.  _Everything_ , Steve wants to reply but doesn't. He beckons Tony closer. He smells like rain, the ocean, and something earthy. It’s not what he’s accustomed to but there’s no denying it’s his scent.

Steve tugs on his jeans, drawing him closer, and watches as Tony visibly shudders. Tony stops him, his hand resting on his wrist, just as Steve's about to take off his jacket, damp and clinging to him. "Steve, wait. Why are we doing this? I know I agreed and I'm not second-guessing this, but I need to know, please." He lowers his voice on the last word. Steve pauses and meets his gaze.

His eyes are pleading. He looks concerned.

Steve softens his voice. "Because you need this as much, if not more than I do, Tony."

Steve can see how he relaxes his shoulders. "Yes, but is it more than that, Steve?" Tony sounds concerned, scared. He's waiting on Steve as if the very fabric of reality rests on Steve's lips. Steve runs a hand through his still wet hair as he responds, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Steve! How can you even insinuate that it doesn't? I need to know if I'm just living up to my reputation by doing this or if some part of you actually cares about me. Steve, I've wanted this for so long, I can't remember a time I didn't want this. I'll do whatever you’d like, but I can't keep going on without knowing." Tony tries to keep his voice even, Steve would commend him for it, but he'd have to admit he could see right through Tony's façade.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth, not what you think I need to hear. I'm a grown man, Steve. Stop playing games." There’s an undercurrent of anger, resentment, and frustration in his voice.

"Ha! Now, I'm the one playing games. Well, how about that?" The anger is rising, welling up just beneath the surface; he feels his skin warming up, hot to the touch.

Perhaps a different Tony would lash out at him, point to all the hypocritical things he’s said and done, but he doesn't. He lowers his gaze, looking at something on the floor, concealing his expression. He makes a decision. Resolutely, he turns to leave when Steve catches his wrist. "Wait. Please, stay," he replies, softly. The anger that had been there moments ago, gone, replaced by something else.

Tony takes a deep breath and turns to face him once again. His voice wavers a bit, but not with anger. He sounds dejected when he speaks. "I asked you a simple question, Steve. You haven't answered. I can't and won't proceed until you do. We're at an impasse."

Steve doesn't let go of his hand but rather, squeezes it softly. He tilts his head and looks him in the eye, taking a deep breath. When he speaks, his voice is even. "We're doing this because..." He pauses. Tony waits, patiently.

Were it not for the rain, Steve could hear his heartbeat.

"We're doing this because I love you, because I need you in my life. I hate leading the team without you and I know this hurts you too but I'm an ass. I haven't said anything because I thought it wasn't worth it, but seeing you, here, like this..."

Tony reaches up and puts his free hand, splayed out, on Steve's bare chest. He can feel his heart beating, erratically. He feels a tremor run down his spine. He responds in a quiet voice, "So, this is real? This isn't you trying to hurt me?"

"No, Tony, I'm not trying to hurt you. God knows I have every reason to want to do so, but no, I'm not." He takes Tony's hand, the one resting above his heart, still squeezing the other, softly, and brings it to his lips, quietly kissing his knuckles. “This is real.”

In that moment, Tony forgets to breathe.

"Listen, either we spend our lives doing this dance around each other – hurting each other inadvertently – or, we put aside our pride and hope for the best. I choose the latter."

"Jesus Christ, Steve... I was prepared for rough, meaningless sex, I wasn't ready for this."

Steve smiles softly and closes the space between them, bringing Tony in for a hug. His muscular arms envelop him; he's warm to the touch. Tony leans his head on his shoulders as Steve presses soft kisses along his hairline. Tony massages his shoulder blades, drawing geometric shapes with his fingers, ghosting over Steve's skin.

Neither man speaks. Both of them, savoring the moment. The rain outside is nothing more than drizzle.

Tony pushes Steve onto the bed so that he’s lying on his back and straddles him. He leans over to press soft, wet kisses along his jaw, neck, and collarbone. Steve gasps and runs his hands through Tony’s hair, still wet from the rain. Steve starts to pull off Tony’s jacket as he starts licking his nipples. Tony sits up and takes off his shirt, which is also soaked. Steve grabs his waist as Tony wraps his legs around Steve’s hips. Steve sits up and starts nibbling on his ear.

He whispers, “Please stay the night.”

Tony turns his head, so that he’s facing Steve, and lowers it until their lips meet. “For you, anything.”

 

The rain has stopped. The night is still cloudy but the lights from the buildings trickle into the room through the parted curtains. Steve is lying on his back, Tony on his side, nestled into his neck. His breathing is slow and steady. He pulls him closer, his arm wrapped around his shoulders and his palm, resting on his waist. He turns; pressing soft kisses to the crown of his head, and murmurs, “I love you,” even though he knows Tony’s asleep and can’t hear him. Moments later, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep, succumbing to his dreams.

 

It’s early dawn and the soft light pours in through the parted curtains illuminating the two men as they lie in each other’s embrace. Steve stirs, careful not to wake Tony, and gently crawls out of bed. As his feet touch the floor, he feels a calloused hand on the small of his back. “Steve…” He turns around to find Tony smiling at him. His hair is ruffled and he looks sleepy. Tony quickly moves across the bed, and with the bed sheets still wrapped around him, envelops Steve in a hug. He rests his chin on his shoulders. Steve can’t help but smile as Tony kisses his cheek.

“Good morning, beloved,” he says, his voice hoarse from disuse. Steve twists his body and kisses him. At first, it’s chaste and slow, but then, Tony parts his lips, quickly devouring Steve. He pushes him back onto the bed and run his hands down his chest making Steve quiver. Steve runs his hands through Tony’s hair and tugs on it lightly. “Come here.”

“I’m right here, Steve,” says Tony, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Come closer.” He acquiesces, lying on top of Steve, as he runs his hand down his back, the other still in his hair. “Would you want to wake up like this every day?”

Tony tilts his head so that their blue eyes meet. “Steve, what are you asking?”

“You asked me if this was real. I said it was. I want – I want to do something about it,” he replies, unsure of Tony’s response. Tony eyes him, quizzically, and rolls off him, so that he’s leaning against him but no longer on top of him. He smirks. “Steve, I live in Seattle. You’re here on… Actually, you haven’t told me why you’re here. I didn’t think to ask before but, why are you here?”

Steve laughs. “Honestly, I came here to see you. I was on the West Coast. It seemed like a good idea.” Tony, propping himself on his elbow, his hand resting above Steve’s heart, turns to look at him, bemused. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

“But, what about the last time?” Steve nods. Tony continues to look at him utterly perplexed. “My goodness Steve, I lived with you for  _years_  and yet, it took me moving across the country for you to fly to see me. I don’t know whether I should be flattered or insulted.”

Steve flushes bright red and tries to hide his face in the pillow. Tony touches his cheek, beckoning him to turn and face him. Steve takes a deep breath. “I missed  _you_. Maybe I had never realized how much I relied on you being around all the time, which is ridiculous, now that I think of it, because you were always in your workshop, but I still knew you were there. I knew I could ask you to spar with me. I knew I’d find you in the kitchen drinking coffee in the middle of the night when I couldn’t sleep. Once you left, I realized just how lonely I was. How much I had relied on your company. I didn’t really know how I felt, but I wasn’t thinking about that,” Tony snickers and Steve whacks him in the head.

“Hey!”

“I was in the middle of something, Tony. You were being immature.”

“You just admitted that you weren’t thinking about your feelings but  _I’m_  the one being immature; okay Steve, whatever you say. You’re the Commander now.” Steve stiffens at that and Tony sits up, uncertain. “I’m sorry, did I hit a nerve?”

“No, Tony… It’s fine, really. I just…”

“Steve, what is it?”

“I can’t ask you to leave everything behind and come back to New York because I was too much of a coward to ever ask you before. I have my reasons for being angry with you and I’m sure you do too. I don’t even know if you’re seeing anyone. I –”

“Steve,” says Tony, interrupting his train of thought, “I’m not seeing anyone. I’ve been with people but no, I’m not seeing anyone. I don’t have to live here, I just thought… I thought I needed to be away for a while but if you want me to go back.” He pauses. He’s sitting with his legs crossed, the blanket draped over him, and his hands in his lap. The bruises on his hips, from where Steve had been holding him the night before, are visible, as are the bite marks on his chest. “Steve, do you want me to go back with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then it’s done.”

“Tony, you can’t be serious.”

“Yes, I can and I am. What part of ‘this is what I’ve been wanting’ did you not understand? I don’t need to be in Seattle. I can leave whenever I want and I want to leave, with you, especially if you’re asking me to go.”

Steve sits up and cups his cheeks, kissing him passionately. Tony wraps his arms around his neck and bites his lower lip. Eagerly, Steve moans into his mouth. “Tony…”

“Please, don’t ruin it. Don’t remind me of all the obstacles… I just want to taste you.”

“Is that a suggestion?” Steve asks, playfully.

“Oh, it is now,” retorts Tony, as Steve flips him on his back and props him up against the headboard with pillows. He slides his hands up along his thigh. Tony, who’s already hard, awaits eager. He licks his lips. “So,  _Commander,_  what do you want?” Steve inches closer, stroking himself, and smiling at Tony, amused. He puts his hand on his chin and with his thumb, opens his mouth. Tony throws his head back onto the nest of pillows as the head touches the tip of his tongue.

He starts slowly, licking from the head to shaft, and tracing circles around the slit. He pauses to say, “Don’t worry about hurting me.” Steve grabs his hair, forcing him to look up. Concern written on his features. “Safe word?”

“Italy.”

 

Before long, Steve is grinding his hips with Tony matching his rhythm. It's been awhile since Steve used his mouth like this but it wasn’t the first time. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Steve is thick and hard, and his mouth, warm and wet.  _He feels so good._  Steve runs his hands through Tony’s hair, encouragingly. Saliva drips down his reddened lips and Steve can’t help but think he looks beautiful. His dark eyelashes resting just above his flushed cheeks when he closes his eyes.

Tony could tell he was close by the way he was moving, so he grabs his hips, steadying him. Moments later, he could feel Steve coming down his throat. He pulls out and lowers himself as he pushes Tony’s hair back. When Tony opens his eyes, all he can see is the love and desire evident in Steve’s soft, blue eyes. “Please tell me you don’t have to leave.”

“No, Steve. I can stay all day, if that’s what you like.”

Steve, resting on his knees, sits back on his heels. He pulls Tony to him, wiping his lips clean. He leans down to kiss him softly. He can taste himself on his lips but he doesn’t care. Lying down, they turn to face each other. “What would you like to do,” asks Steve, as he runs his hand up and down Tony’s arm. “So many things, but for right now, this is more than enough.” Steve moves closer, placing an arm on his waist. “I love you, Tony. I always have.”

“I know, Steve. Me, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wonders of the World (The Keep Me Safe from Harm Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666548) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
